You Gave Me My Life
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.
1. The Battle

**You Gave Me My Life**

Prologue

A Battle

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. But then again, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Prologue: A Battle

_She walked down the hall her eyes looking around vigorously. With a wand in her hand she started off with her eyes darting to every corner and shadow. Her hair was a mess with blood, mud, and a few touches of ashes. Her breathing was ragged yet quiet as her steps became quieter while she leaned onto the wall and listened for foot-steps near by._

_Hearing nothing she looked around the corner and mumbled a curse. Lights came out and it flew a crossed the hall and she could see the little animals hidden there...ready to attack. Breathing in she stepped out and they started on her. With a quick wand movement three died and still they came after her. _

_Fighting more harder she killed them all only to have one bite her arm leaving the poison soaking into her. She muffled a moan as the pain deepened through her dropping to her knees. Her eyes closed before she looked upon the wound. Blood was pouring out from it tiny tints of blue were evident through the wound. Swallowing she forced her self up only to say towards the near-by wall._

_She took a step but only managed to bring it back she was growing so tired. Her body shook slightly as she looked around everything was getting blurry. Her heart dropped when she saw someone come she gulped and decided to admit defeat._

_"Who's there?" The voice said a wand pointing out. She only managed a groan before falling to her knees again. They came into view and she looked up into stormy gray eyes. Great, she thought, I'm going to die tortured. "Weasley?" He spoke out before looking down at her arm, "your hurt."_

_He took her hand and a vile out, "it might sting but its better then dying," he said softly while going on his knees as well. He poured the contents out and she felt another searing pain go up and down her whole body. She blinked away tears and fell on fours gasping._

_"What the bloody hell did you do?" She hissed not noticing her body felt more awake then a few minutes ago._

_"Saved you," he replied coolly," get up two death eaters are coming."_

_She got up her knees shaking slightly, "I thought _you _were a death eater."_

_He snorted but grabbed her had walking, "I may have been an idiot in the past but I'm not stupid, Weasley," he said as his wand came out. She blinked twice and noticed the animals around them twitching._

_"Yet you use dark magic?" She asked as he pushed her into a small room._

_"Shh," he said covering her mouth. She listened very quietly before hearing foot-steps. They came very close to the door._

_"In hear?" A voiced asked. She frowned knowing it was Blaise her forth year boyfriend._

_"I don't think so," another said gruffly...Crabbe, "Malfoy's not smart enough to hide in on."_

_"I swear their in there," Blaise snapped._

_"Let's_ go_," Crabbe said again._

_Foot-steps...and then they were gone, "Blaise," She said as she shook her head, "he lied-"_

_"About what?" Malfoy snapped, "About the act that he loved yo u and said he'd never be a death eater? That was all Crabbe's fault, Weasley," he replied, "Zabini tricked you. He meant too at least but the git said he fell in love with you. Crabbe was going to tell his father if he didn't leave you."_

_"H- He loved me?" She asked her eyes dropping to the floor._

_"Yes," he hissed._

_She shook her head, "I hate him."_

_"Who?" He asked staring at her confused, "Zabini?"_

_She shook her head and looked up at Malfoy who was surprised to see tears the first time during the whole battle, "Crabbe."_

_He cleared his throat and stepped back to the door pressing his ears on it, "its clear...lets go."_

_She nodded, "right."_

_She brought out her wand and started out she looked at him and he stared back before nodding down the corridor and starting off. She followed her foot-steps again light her hands growing tired as much as her head. She kept on going following his foot-steps until she heard them stop. Without warning she let out a sharp scream and clutched on to anything she could._

_She was nearly half-way down a hole. She looked up and glared at Malfoy, "basturd!" She screamed, "You meant this!"_

_"Oh shut it, Weasley," he snapped, pulling out his wand, "I'll get you out...hold on."_

_"Yeah right!" She shouted, "You'll probably curse me to my death!"_

_He looked down at her with and eyebrow raised, now, he thought, that wouldn't be so bad. But then the memory of her pained at the thought of Zabini not being able to tell her the truth about loving her made him sigh and called out a levitating charm._

_She closed her eyes half scared she'd drop any moment. Once she hit ground she grabbed the nearest thing near her...meaning, Draco Malfoy. "You'll be fine," she heard him say. She was shocked by the modesty and softness at his voice that she momentarily forgot why she was so upset about._

_She looked up at him and nodded her eyes flickering down. She pulled out er wand and aimed it behind, Malfoy, "who's there?"_

_"Ginny?" It was Blaise...he stepped out of the shadows and looked at her. His eyes were so cold...not like her sweet Blaise..._never_ like her sweet, Blaise._

_"Blaise," she said getting up from Malfoy, "I-"_

_He looked down at Malfoy, "Malfoy? Eh?" He asked with distaste, "seems like you like Slytherins a little too much."_

_She glared at him, "he just saved me from dying! How could you?" She asked tears stinging her again. She barely noticed Malfoy getting up, "why didn't you tell me, Blaise?"_

_"About what?" He asked his eyes flicked some emotion but she wasn't sure what it was._

_She walked closet to him. His glare was looking right down under her. She bit her lip as she touched his face softly, "t- that you loved me."_

_Blaise looked up and looked back to her, "sorry, Weasley, I rather have done other things," he snarled before pushing her down and placing a wand at her._

_It was slow her eyes closed as she knew what was coming and this time she wasn't scared...Blaise didn't love her like she loved him...so why did it matter? But she was so deafly thinking to this thought that she didn't hear the yell out of Blaise until to late. She saw him falling. Into the whole and this time...she knew no one would save _him

_She looked up at Malfoy who glared silently at Blaise falling form before she stood up warily and ran to the edge but it was too late...you couldn't even see how deep the hole was. So how were you suppose to see Blaise body?_

**Next Chapter:**

With a sigh she got up and walked to the bathroom, it's over, she thought, he's gone...no more memories. She said shaking her head. She reached over to turn the faucet but tears sprang as she looked at her wrist.


	2. It Hurts

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter One:

It Hurts

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. But then again, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

_It was slow her eyes closed as she knew what was coming and this time she wasn't scared...Blaise didn't love her like she loved him...so why did it matter? But she was so deafly thinking to this thought that she didn't hear the yell out of Blaise until to late. She saw him falling. Into the whole and this time...she knew no one would save _him

_She looked up at Malfoy who glared silently at Blaise falling form before she stood up warily and ran to the edge but it was too late...you couldn't even see how deep the hole was. So how were you suppose to see Blaise body?_

Chapter One: It Hurts

**One Year Later**

Her eyes snapped open and a longing in her heart made her shiver, Blaise, she thought, is gone. She swallowed as she turned over and saw everyone still asleep. It had been a year since he died and two years since she had been in his arms. She was in her sixth year. Her best friend was Draco Malfoy, even thought no one would believe it at first they were forced to face the fact that Malfoy saved Ginny's life at least three or two times during the first battle.

With a sigh she got up and walked to the bathroom, it's over, she thought; he's gone...no more memories. She said shaking her head. She reached over to turn the faucet but tears sprang as she looked at her wrist. Five or four scars-she couldn't remember how many, besides her eyes were blurred by the tears that wouldn't stop dropping down her face-were there. She blinked back tears and her nose went up on instinct.

She was strong and she was going to stay strong. But even if she was...she took out a razor and hurt herself anyways...

"Ginerva?" A voice asked behind her as she walked away from the breakfast room after only eating some sausages and some beacon with a gulp of orange juice.

She turned around and smiled slightly, "hey, Draco."

She shivered as she watched his eyes boar into hers as if he knew something was hurting her but he didn't know what. "You alright?" He asked as his eyes softened slightly.

She nodded and gave him a false grin, "peachy!"

He frowned, "too 'peachy!' If you ask me," he drawled before crossing his arms, "what are you up too?"

She shrugged, "nothing."

"Come on," he said, "something's up."

"I'm _fine_," she huffed, "just leave it alright?"

He shook his head and pushed a lock away form his eyes, "still don't believe you," he said his nose going up slightly. His usually pale grey eyes darkened, "did you dream about Zabini, again?"

She frowned and nodded, "it was the battle," she said looking up to the clear blue sky, "why can't I forget?"

She heard him sigh, "I don't know...but I can't either. The reality of it is that _I_ killed him."

She looked back at him and gave him a hug, "it should be harder for you then me."

"But it isn't," he said pulling away, "you're in more pain then I am," he uttered darkly.

She eyed him curiously, "what are you on about?"

He shrugged, "nothing a matter," he showed his wrist. Her face pale as she saw a long lined mark trailing down the middle of his write all the way to near half-way up to his elbow. "This was stupid," he said his eyes watching her and not his cut; "I did it when I saw my mother get nearly killed by my father before _she_ killed _him_."

She traced the cut and looked up at him, "that was nearly a year ago," she said softly as he covered it up again.

"Exactly," he drawled; eyes still dark and lip in a firm line, "I was stupid. Nothing is more stupid then bringing yourself pain," he said not meeting her eye, "if it weren't for that battle the week later I wouldn't have met you. If I hadn't met you then I wouldn't have been able to heal my inner wounds."

"Draco?" She asked eyeing him.

"You saved me...in an odd way," he said, "when I saw you crying for Blaise...I knew I wanted that too. Weather it was from you or from another girl. Didn't matter...I just knew love was real, stupid at times...but real."

She nodded understanding, "who would've known," she said a teasing smile appeared on his lips.

"Known what exactly?" He said an eyebrow rose.

"That Draco Malfoy, wants to be in love," She said the twinkle was back again and he smiled on the inside.

"Shut it," he said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh," she said covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, irked now?"

He sighed, "what ever you say," he said taking a bow, "I _am_ at your service now."

She smiled, "I got you, don't I?"

"In a way yes," he drawled standing again, "until I can get something off of you of course," he said.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "you're such a git."

He nodded, "a handsome, lovable git, eh?"

"Lovable...maybe...handsome? I don't know," she said. He glared at her and back up as he tripped her and she fell on the floor. He trapped her before tickling her. She squealed and started to fight him. But as she pushed him away one of his nails caught her wrist and re-opened her cut. She screamed out and clutched her wrist to her whimpering. Her eyes watered and her throat caught. She couldn't breathe...she blinked her eyes and memories consumed her like it did when ever she touched that spot with pain.

"_Ginny," he cooed his breath tickling her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head in her hair, "I missed you today."_

_She giggled and turned around while placing her arms around his neck, "I missed you too."_

_He snuggled into her neck, "don't leave me tonight."_

_She bit her lip, "Blaise...I- I don't know."_

_He smiled at her, "I'm not asking you to sleep with me...only be with me."_

_She smiled back and kissed him softly, "alright."_

"Ginerva?" Draco called out shaking her. Her eyes were shut her breathing was different she squirmed and his eyes noticed her wrist...bloody and cut. So, he was bloody right...she _was_ cutting her self.

Next Chapter:

She felt an arm around her waist, a body pressed against her back, and a soft breath against her ear. She felt safe and warm turning around she snuggled into their chest...not knowing she woke them up. Although, she thought blue eyes but she was wrong because grey eyes stared down at her starting-to-fall-back-to-sleep form.

**A/N: I need help. Apperently the site won't let me have more then up to 'w' for my summery. So would you help me and re-write it so I can fix it? Also...looking for a beta reader.**


	3. I Won't Leave

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Two:

I Won't Leave

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. But then again, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.  
  
Past Chapter:  
  
_"Ginny," he cooed his breath tickling her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head in her hair, "I missed you today."_

_She giggled and turned around while placing her arms around his neck, "I missed you too."_

_He snuggled into her neck, "don't leave me tonight."_

_She bit her lip, "Blaise...I- I don't know."_

_He smiled at her, "I'm not asking you to sleep with me...only be with me."_

_She smiled back and kissed him softly, "alright."_

"Virginia?" Draco called out shaking her. Her eyes were shut her breathing was different she squirmed and his eyes noticed her wrist...bloody and cut. So, he was bloody right...she _was_ cutting her self.  
  
Chapter Two: I Won't Leave  
  
He grunted as she was holding her arm and cruling into a ball against him as he walked with her into the castle hoping breakfest wasn't done yet. As he walked in the halls he sighed as she whimpered by the urgency of his footprints.  
  
But he couldn't bring her to the Hospital Wing...not until she's ready, he thought acidly until he reached the room still reserved even after his father's death. "Name?" The portrait said with their eyes flashing annoynce.  
  
"Malfoy," Draco stated as he shifted so Ginny would be more comfterable in his arms.  
  
"_Her_?" He asked eyes narrowing.  
  
"Weasley," he scoffed wishing his father didn't have only pureblood rule for his quater.  
  
"_Weasley_?" The painting asked with obvious dis-taste.

"Yes," Draco hissed, "let me in," he said glancing at the footprinst coming closer. The portrait open with a 'humph.'  
  
Draco sighed leaning against the wall as Ginny shifted in his arms. He sighed and headed up to his room. He glanced around...what could he do?  
  
Right, he thought might be better if you put her down. He did and stared as her hair flowed out with her pale skin she looked gorgesus against his black sheets. Shaking his head he walked into his bathroom and grabbed a rag. He sighed as he let the water turn luke warm as he let his hand play with the water coming out of the facet.

"What have you done to yourself, Weasley?" He muttered as he placed the bowl under.  
  
He grabbed the rag and walked over to the bed. What's she dreaming about? He thought vagely as she whimpered again. He sighed and kneeled down to her side. He rolled up her sleeve and flinched...too much, he thought.

There were three faded cuts and four new ones. He shifted and placed the clothe on her wound. Gently he continuedto clean before whispering charms to hide the cuts. He watched as her face slowly became peaceful before rolling to a side. He watched feeling torn at something he didn't understand. But before he got himself lost he placed the rag and bowl away.  
  
When he came out she was crying out. He ran over and shook her, "Virginia!" He shouted she didn't wake.  
  
"No," she whimpered, "Dont!" She cried out shaking with tears, "dont-"  
  
He pulled her to him half-frighten and half confused, "don't what?" he whispered as her cries started to die down.  
  
She stopped shaking after a while and Draco breathed a sigh. He placed her back on the bed and would've let go but she held onto him. He stared down at her stobborn sleeping face and laughed, "I won't leave," he whispered. He lied down next to her, "I promise."  
  
She realxed and he pulled her closer before shutting his own eyes...  
  
****  
  
_"Blaise?" She called out before shivering, "where is he?" She hissed as she rubbed her arms. It was nearing winter and she had forgotten her cloak.  
  
She turned with a sad sigh. Alright, she thought as she trailed back to the castle, he won't come...nothing wrong with that...nothing at all...  
  
"His such a git," she said before closing her eyes as the wind whipped a little more stronger.  
  
"You'll freeze you know," she heard someone say a few feet away.  
  
She turned and frowned, "where were you? We were suppose to meet a hlaf-hour ago," she said.  
  
He shurgged and walked over ot her before wrapping his arms around her...warming her, "I don't know...got lost in a dream," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Really?" she asked hugging the arm that was around her neck, "who were you dreaming about?"  
  
He chuckled softly, "how do you know it was a _who_?"  
  
She sighed, "I know you too well," she said as she leaned into him.  
  
"Alright then," he said laughing slightly again, "she was beautiful," he whispered, "her hair was red, dark even, her arms would be holding her self with her mouth moving. Her cheeks were a light ping against her pale skin...she was gorgeas," he said softly as she turned her aorund. "I kept on watching her," he said keeping eye contact, "watching as she left the fobindon forest. then I followed her out. Her eyes were closed and her head was up with her hair blowing around...she was beautiful,"He said smiling softly at her.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked as her cheeks flamed slightly, "what else?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her cold lips, "I fell in love."  
  
Her eyes widened before she kissed him again. A feeling of warth and triuph ran through her body. She pulled away breathing as she stared into his eyes with a huge smile, "I love you too."  
  
_She blinked her eyes open. "Blaise?" She whispered as she shifted.  
  
She felt an arm around her waist, a body pressed against her back, and a soft breath against her ear. She felt safe and warm turning around she snuggled into their chest...not knowing she woke them up. Although, she thought blue eyes but she was wrong because grey eyes stared down at her starting-to-fall-back-to-sleep form.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
She felt lost as she saw him lean forward and kiss _her_ lips softly before smiling down at _her_. She shook her head walking away with tears burning behind her eyes, so much for change, she thought angerly.**  
  
A/N: It's so short this time, and another thing. I'm so stupid! I forgot to call her Virginia instead of Ginerva! I mean it _is_ in the summery! And for all you who wanted to help me by beta. THANKS! But I couldn't get your e-mails...  
**


	4. Fights

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Three:

Fights

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

_   
_She blinked her eyes open. "Blaise?" She whispered as she shifted.

She felt an arm around her waist, a body pressed against her back, and a soft breath against her ear. She felt safe and warm turning around she snuggled into their chest...not knowing she woke them up. Although, she thought blue eyes but she was wrong because grey eyes stared down at her starting-to-fall-back-to-sleep form.

Chapter Three: Fights

He woke up to Ginny being gone. Only a simple note lied on the nightstand next to him. When he shook himself away from sleep, he reached over for the note. He placed and arm behind his head and began to read it:

_Draco, _

I headed back to my tower. I highly doubt Ron will be please with me being gone so long. Although, I want to wish you thanks.

-Ginny

Ps. I left something in your desk.

Draco placed the note on his chest and placed the other arm under his head, will she ever talk to me about this? He thought bitterly as he re-lifted his arm in view. The scar from yesterday was gone. She'll kill me if she knew I was lying. He shook that thought away and got up to head over to the desk. He looked on top: nothing. He searched the drawers and found again...nothing.

Therefore, he looked at the bottom and found nothing. Nevertheless, as he went to stand up he found an envelope under the desk. "Smart little," he shook his head before he finished the sentence and took the envelope from under it.

After taking a shower, Ginny sighed and walked out. Ron wasn't there when she came back which was lucky for her. She really didn't want to deal with him, but a re-according thought kept to her, how would Draco react to her now?

After she had walked out of the bathroom, she headed down the stairs and was greeted by Harry. "Ginny!" He said smiling and then he frowned, "where have you been?"

Ginny shrugged, "where's Ron and Hermione?" She asked half changing the subject and the other half actually wanted to see how Ron would react.

"Looking for you," Harry said studying her, "right, well, I came up here to grab something and to find you've been here all along."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't quite know how long it 'all along.'"

Harry frowned, "it's dinner time, Ginny. You were missing ever since breakfast."

"Oh," she said and frowned, "well, can I see Ron then?"

Harry nodded and they headed out the common room, "he thinks Malfoy did something," Harry said as they past the doors which were some time later.

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny asked her voice like acid. She was tired of people treating Draco like this and she just couldn't get past defending him.

"Look, I just wanted you to know before a famous Weasley brawl starts," Harry said in a gentle tone, "I know his your friend but can you help but wonder why Ron would be so against it?"

Ginny nodded, "of course not, but honestly, Draco saved my life what? Twice he has to learn that he wouldn't hurt me after that."

She heard Harry sigh softly before taking her hand. She stopped walked and turned to him, "I know," Harry, said keeping his eyes on their hands, "maybe I'm jealous or something but I don't agree with your friendship."

"Jealous?" She asked looking at him.

Harry ran his thumb over her hand, "like the fact that he saved you," he met her eyes, "and that you're on friendly bases too."

"Harry," Ginny began.

Harry interrupted though, "look, I just want to know where at least I stand," Harry paused and let go of her hand. She let it drop and he continued, "Are we even friends at the most?"

She pursed of lips and smiled after wards, "of course."

Harry smiled back, "good, but just a hint I won't help you when Ron begins to fret."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, Harry."

Harry nudged her, "don't mean you can't get into more trouble then you want to."

Ginny smirked, "I think your wrong, Potter, I quite think you're talking more about yourself rather then me."

He rose an eyebrow, "me? In trouble?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "you _are_ a Potter." She said right before they heard.

"Malfoy! I swear if you ever hurt her I'll-"

"What?" She heard Draco sneer, "Kick my arse with your wimpy arms?"

"Oh god," Ginny said running into the direction with Harry hot on her heels.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed out.

"Ron! Stop it!" She heard Hermione shriek, "Ginny's coming over! Stop!"

When Ginny came over she was the one that wanted to start a fistfight herself. Draco just stood there blocking while Ron was trying to get him to hit him. "Ronald Arthur Weasley!"

Ron turned and glared, "where have you been?"

"Why are you attacking him? If I wasn't with him then you shouldn't have been!" Ginny said.

Ron glare harden, "why are you always defending him? What if he literally hit me would you still do it as well?"

"Don't think too highly of your-"

"Stay out of it Draco."

"Butt out, Malfoy!"

"Ron," Ginny said calmly, "leave. For now at least?"

Ron open his mouth but Hermione touched his arm gently, "let's go."

"Bugger," Ron cursed and followed Harry and Hermione to the castle.

Ginny sighed, "You don't have to do that," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked her anger was still up and her glare was on him. Although Draco made no notice of it.

"I'm a big boy," Draco mocked, "I can deal with this on my own," he snapped at her and left her. Ginny stood shaking with anger once he brushed past her.

"Fine!" She screamed at his back, "Leave me!"

However, Draco never turned back.   
**   
((A/N: I know I didn't add the kiss but I want to save that for later. Hope you don't hate me for putting this off for so long. But you know school. Anyway here's a point to think about: What did Ginny write in that envelope? Why is Draco so mad? Could it honestly have a connection to the letter? Oh, I hope I do update soon. Love, LiLAzNGrL...Ps. Changed the Summery a lil))**


	5. What The Hell?

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Four:

What the Hell?

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**Three Days Grade **

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

**Three Days Grace **

**((A/N: Hope you under stand why I put these songs here.))**

Past Chapter:

Ginny sighed, "You don't have to do that," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked her anger was still up and her glare was on him. Although Draco made no notice of it.

"I'm a big boy," Draco mocked, "I can deal with this on my own," he snapped at her and left her. Ginny stood shaking with anger once he brushed past her.

"Fine!" She screamed at his back, "Leave me!"

However, Draco never turned back.

Chapter Four: What the Hell?

It took a while for Ginny to walk back. Damn git, she thought, but she couldn't help feeling as if _he_ **left** _her _when she was trying to help him. Shaking her head, she breathed in deeply-although it didn't calm her anger down a bit-she walked back to the school. When she got back, Ron was ignoring her and Hermione and Harry shot looks back and forth the Weasleys.

"I'm heading up," Ginny said before getting up. She looked over to the Slytherin table the first time that night. Once she did her and Draco met eyes but they both turned away.

"Ginny," Harry said taking her arm.

She forced a smile, "what?"

"Never mind, I'll go up with you," Harry said getting up.

"You don't have to," Ginny said her voice slightly on edge.

Harry smiled, "but _I_ want too."

Ginny just forced her smile back and hid a groan. She didn't want to deal with this now. She just wanted to go to her room and into the bathroom…

* * *

"Look over there, Malfoy," Pansy said with a smirk, "looks like Weasley replaced you."

Malfoy looked over and saw Potter and Virginia walked up the stairs. But his mouth did twitched when he saw that she looked pained. Nevertheless, after a while he stared at her wrist before she was gone. "Damn," he muttered before getting up.

* * *

"Charms maybe," Ginny, said, "Why?"

"Don't know, curious I guess, like I said I don't know you that well," Harry said.

Ginny nodded, "well, as much as I'd like to be your friend Harry, I think it's a bit odd you'd start wanting to be my friend _now_."

Harry stopped and his face reddened, "just thought I should-"

"Bore her to death?" Ginny turned and saw Draco leaning on the walls with his arms cross and his regular smirk on his face. "What Potter loss for words?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said tiredly.

"Draco," Ginny said in a tense voice, "don't start."

Draco flashed a look to her before he looked back at Harry, "nothing, I'm just wondering why you are starting to talk to Virginia, here, all of a sudden."

"Draco," Ginny said her voice more of a warning.

"Maybe you shouldn't wonder so much, Malfoy; it might do you some good." Harry said his eyes glaring through his bangs and under his glasses.

Draco got off the wall, "maybe I want to wonder about this matter. It does include her now doesn't it?"

Harry laughed, "And since when is Draco Malfoy caring for another?"

Draco tensed slightly, "Would it matter to you Potter? That I'm taking your best friends sister as a friend of mine instead of yours?"

Harry glare hardened, "Of course not."

"Then why so friendly with her now? Wait, could you possibly have a _crush_ on her **now**?" Draco said smirking.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said angrily, "step away from Harry. I want to talk to you," she said her voice proved that she wasn't kidding and if he didn't listen, something else may start.

Draco took a step back and followed Ginny to an empty classroom. Once he was in, she closed the door, "Have you gone mad? First my brother now Harry? What's with you?"

Draco didn't answer.

Ginny tugged on the bottom of her hair and reached for the doorknob. "Good Night, _Malfoy_." She said walking out.

Draco stood there glaring at the door, bloody damn bitch.


	6. A Never Finished Letter

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Five:

A Never Finished Letter

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

Draco took a step back and followed Ginny to an empty classroom. Once he was in, she closed the door, "Have you gone mad? First my brother now Harry? What's with you?"

Draco didn't answer.

Ginny tugged on the bottom of her hair and reached for the doorknob. "Good Night, _Malfoy_." She said walking out.

Draco stood there glaring at the door, bloody damn bitch.

Chapter Five: A Never Finished Letter

The next day Ginny woke up sore. However, ignoring it she went and took a much-needed long shower. Once out she went down the stairs and noticed someone had slept on the couch. She walked over very quietly before noticing Ron holding Hermione his head on hers while they slept on the tight place. With a smirk, Ginny left them alone in their privacy.

It was barely even six when Ginny had escaped to the out side grounds. Even though breakfast didn't start for another half an hour, it didn't matter. All it mattered was her and the world alone was out here…

Settling her self on the ground nearby the lake, she rested her self upon a tree which was next to her. Closing her eyes, she began to let herself pick up all the small sounds of the morning. She heard a few birds flying somewhere over to the right of her. A cool breeze heading up west and she could smell the ocean's mist…just like Blaise small, she thought warily before opening her eyes as she felt weight upon her knee.

She smiled at the greyish owl, "hello pet," she said stroking it gently, "you have something for me?"

It merely stuck out its leg as if it couldn't wait to get away. With a sigh, Ginny untied the letter and the owl flew off as Ginny opened the letter. The first thing that fell out of it was a picture. She picked it up and stared at it for a long time.

It was the picture she had drawn a year back. She had given it to Blaise as a present for Christmas. She remembered what he said as he saw the picture, "it's so perfect," he said staring at it before looking at her, "absolutely perfect," he had kissed her after that making her feel more special then anyone would be able too.

With deep breaths, Ginny decided to look at the letter instead. She opened it and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

I have not forgotten the last day we have spent together. As I sit here, I dream of you more then I have for the thirst of being out of here. I long to see you once again but to do so I must betray someone. I love you so much, and as I write this, my hand grows shaky. I do not even know if I may trust this owl to bringing this to you. But do know I wish to see you once again and I promise to find my 

That was it…never was finished. So would he come soon? She thought before she realized what she had just read…

_  
_It made her heart leap and her eyes re-read the letter, "Blaise," she said softly touching the paper gently as if it were a way to touch him. She cried silently as she held it close to her heart. Her first thought was to talk to Draco, but she knew they were too much into a fight for this to become a subject…what could she do?

Harry? She thought…no, she added soon after it'd be awful to tell him. She breathed in deeply and looked skyward, "oh god."

She hadn't noticed two pairs of eyes watching. One with a secure smirk upon his face and another with a blank expression before both turned and disappeared into the shadows of the sun.


	7. Weasley and Malfoy

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Six:

Weasley and Malfoy

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

It made her heart leap and her eyes re-read the letter, "Blaise," she said softly touching the paper gently as if it were a way to touch him. She cried silently as she held it close to her heart. Her first thought was to talk to Draco, but she knew they were too much into a fight for this to become a subject…what could she do?

Harry? She thought…no, she added soon after it'd be awful to tell him. She breathed in deeply and looked skyward, "oh god."

She hadn't noticed two pairs of eyes watching. One with a secure smirk upon his face and another with a blank expression before both turned and disappeared into the shadows of the sun.

Chapter Six: Weasley and Malfoy

"Haven't I told you before that tears never suited you?" A voice drawled as she opened her eyes and she had to blink to gain her sight from the sun.

"What?" She asked shaking her head before she looked up again and met Draco's eyes. "Oh," she said she made no effort to smile, "hello."

He sat down and leaned against the tree. No one said anything for sometime and she knew that he didn't even cast a glance at her because she was the one always looking. Does he know about Blaise coming back? She thought shifting as her hunger settled in. She jumped when she heard Draco's laugh; soft but deep.

"What?" She asked dazed at his laugh.

He slowly lost his smile, "your stomach grumbled."

She nodded, "a bit hungry I suppose."

Draco nodded and leaned against the tree again, "breakfast started a while ago."

She closed her eyes, "is that why you came out? To find me or just for a walk?" She asked knowing what he'd say.

She felt Draco's eyes on her so she re-opened hers and looked at him, "you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

She looked at him questioning, "even if their true?"

He nodded eyes darkened slightly and she felt a shiver run through her, "I'm," he began before clearing his throat and saying in a low whisper, "Sorry."

She laughed and he stared at her, "I learn more and more about you everyday!"

He smiled at her and stood up, "breakfast?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly, "I'm sorry too," she said before getting up on her own "but did you have to do that to Harry and Ron?"

He smirked, "they started it," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "you _are_ a bad liar."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "because frankly I could say something right now and I have a hunch you'd believe me."

She yawned, "Prove it."

She slowly felt his arms around her. She looked up at him his eyes darkened again, "I miss you," he muttered softly.

"I- I missed you too," she said slightly abashed.

He smirked and leaned forward placing his face in the crook of her neck, "believe me?"

She pushed him away glaring angrily at him, "git!"

He smirked, "not to worry," he said, "I was telling the truth."

She folded her arms and glared but smiled at him, "bloody git," she murmured her neck felt slightly cold.

He shrugged, "you asked," he said and he started off, "I thought you were hungry," he called over his shoulder before Ginny walked after him.

**A/N: I did a Draco/Ginny moment! Be Proud! Lol. Love, LiLAzNGrL**


	8. A New Feeling

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Seven:

A New Feeling

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

She slowly felt his arms around her. She looked up at him his eyes darkened again, "I miss you," he muttered softly.

"I- I missed you too," she said slightly abashed.

He smirked and leaned forward placing his face in the crook of her neck, "believe me?"

She pushed him away glaring angrily at him, "git!"

He smirked, "not to worry," he said, "I was telling the truth."

She folded her arms and glared but smiled at him, "bloody git," she murmured her neck felt slightly cold.

He shrugged, "you asked," he said and he started off, "I thought you were hungry," he called over his shoulder before Ginny walked after him.

Chapter Seven: Reaching Out

When they fell into sync with one another, he placed out his arm and she hooked hers with his. She smiled at him and he just continued ahead as they made their way into the Great Hall. "Draco?" She asked cautiously.

"What?" He asked as they were nearing the hall.

She pulled him to a stop, "Christmas is up soon."

He raised an eyebrow, "so?"

She shrugged and moved so her hair blocked her face slightly, "what would you want as a present?"

Draco didn't answer for a while and when she looked at him, his eyes were far, "I don't know," he said simply, "but I have a wish if that might count."

She smiled, "and what's that?"

He lifted up her chin and smiled at her, "I'll tell you sometime later." Then with that, he headed off to the hall with Ginny rolling her eyes before going into the Hall herself and sitting next to Ron who he and Harry were looking at the table where the professors sat.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked not bothering to look up herself as she piled food upon her plate. She had to admit to herself, it was one of the best days of her life so far- even with the hard times that _have_ come.

Harry turned to look at her, "Dumbledore's been missing for long while."

Ginny stared at him; shocked, before swallowing her food, "why?"

"That's why everyone's looking over," Harry said taking a bite off his plate, "Mcgonagal has been calling all the students to dinner." He took a drink out of his pumpkin juice and swallowed, "they said that she had something to tell all of us. Do you think it's about Voldemort?"

She shook her head, "impossible his still weakened from last year he couldn't possibly get up on his own."

Harry nodded and dropped his eyes, "true."

Just then, the doors opened and a small amount of students who claim they were sick, tired, or not hungry walked in and took a sit at their houses. Mcgonagal came right behind the students and came in her eyes scanning the room daring them to make another complaint. Once it was dead silent, she walked up to the professor's table and sat down. A while after Dumbledore came in with a student behind him.

Whispers and murmured happened, Ginny, who was shortly confused looked over at the Slytherin table where they were trying to restrain Draco. She looked back over herself and found that her heart had dropped and her breath caught when familiar blue eyes met with hers. A smirk graced his lips before it slowly turned to a smile before he looked away and followed Dumbledore.

"Gin," Hermione whispered leaning forward, "you alright?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back as she felt her whole body shaking, "I don't know," she said her voice more calm rather then how she really felt.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco stared at her his eyes cold before he looked back up to Blaise. She shuddered and looked at Dumbledore as he spoke, "a miracle has happened!" He said smiling greatly, "we found a student months ago and rejuvenated his health. Blaise Zabini has returned from an unknown disappearance."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she got up and didn't look anyone in the eye as she walked out of the Hall her back feeling all the stares including those gray and blue ones…


	9. Blaise And Draco

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Eight:

Blaise and Draco

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

She opened her eyes and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco stared at her his eyes cold before he looked back up to Blaise. She shuddered and looked at Dumbledore as he spoke, "a miracle has happened!" He said smiling greatly, "we found a student months ago and rejuvenated his health. Blaise Zabini has returned from an unknown disappearance."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she got up and didn't look anyone in the eye as she walked out of the Hall her back feeling all the stares including those gray and blue ones…

Chapter Eight: **Blaise and Draco**

She had gone off to a niche in between a few rocks near by the lake. It was close enough so that if the squid were splashing about the water would barely brush against your feet but far enough so that the squid couldn't harm her.

Once she had reached there, she sighed and closed her eyes as the mist of the lake that night touched her gently as she thought of what was going on. Blaise was back as he had written in the letter…but Dumbledore had found him. How could Dumbledore have found Blaise in that pit if you couldn't even see down it?

She sat there for an hour trying to figure how this al happened before she heard someone walking through the niche into _her_ place. "Who's there?" She called out her eyes trying to search through the dark, "Draco?"

The figure stepped out and panic gripped her when Blaise came into the light of the moon, "Draco?" He mimicked her, "since when are you calling him that?"

She didn't answer him nor did she meet his eyes. She kept her head down and heard him come closer before feeling him push her face up gently, "you don't have to answer, I suppose," he said; his tone mellow, "I missed you terribly."

She pulled away and took in breaths to stop her heart from racing, "is that why you wanted to kill me at the Battle?"

He nodded understanding before staring at her for sometime and then answering, "I wasn't going too," he paused, "I knew that Malfoy would push me down into that hole. Nevertheless, I wanted it because I knew I deserved every part of it. I hurt you, Virginia, and I never wanted to again."

She stared at him puzzled, "you wouldn't have killed me?"

His gaze of his deep blue eyes bore into her before he said, "never." She smiled slightly, he walked over to her slowly, and she didn't move at all. He held her face and she wanted to look away but his eyes held hers, "could I kiss you?"

She slowly nodded and his lips touched her gingerly before they pressed firmer. Her eye closed shut and she felt that same buzzing feeling come back as it always had when she kissed him. She had gone through withdrawal when she hadn't kissed him for sometime…now she was back with him like drug. This time she was scared to let go at all.

* * *

Draco had finished his dinner and followed Zabini for some time as he greeted students in a too cheery manner. About a half hour of this he had gone over near by the lake and walked through the niche that Draco knew Virginia would be at. Giving them, time to talk before he quietly made his way in, "is that why you wanted to kill me in the battle?" He heard Virginia retort halfway.

After a moment, he heard Blaise's reply and somehow felt as though it was fake. He couldn't hear any of it anymore and he knew they most be whispering. As he stepped into the clearing and hid himself, he watched as Blaise kissed Virginia.

He looked away feeling anger start in him but then brushing it off before heading back into the school on his own. She hurt herself because he was gone, he thought bitterly, so she'll stop now, no point in me being friends with her. He stopped at some point while walking back and turned to the niche as if hoping Ginny would come out with Blaise following and holding his balls in pain.

But when that never came he turned back to the school and his old sneer was on his face once more.

**A.N: Had To update! Lol. I'll update tomorrow, promise! I'm numb from sitting and writing so long! Lol.. Anyways, Review! Love, LiLAzNGrL8790 Ps. I can't believe how much Reviews I'm getting for this!!! I would've expected ten for when I reached this chapter but I got wayyy much more! Thanks Guys!**


	10. Troubled

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Nine:

Troubled

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

He looked away feeling anger start in him but then brushing it off before heading back into the school on his own. She hurt herself because he was gone, he thought bitterly, so she'll stop now, no point in me being friends with her. He stopped at some point while walking back and turned to the niche as if hoping Ginny would come out with Blaise following and holding his balls in pain.

But when that never came he turned back to the school and his old sneer was on his face once more.

**Chapter Nine: Troubled**

She woke up in cold sweat as she trembled slightly, only a dream, she thought wearily as she got up and headed to the loo. She washed her face in cold water as a hope to calm her self. Although it did little good since it woke her up from a sleepy state and made the dream seem more visible.

Sighing she walked over to the window and stared out of it. Even though it was winter, Ginny opened the window a creak and immediately felt the wind push against her. She closed her eyes and let it chill her before it would fully numb her.

Once she was numb the dream still seemed to taunt her and wouldn't allow her to rest in the soft blankets. Sighing with annoyance, she grabbed her robe and went down stairs to warm near-by the fire. She stepped down the steps as quiet as she could careful not to wake any prefects.

Once she hit lower ground, she sighed again and walked over to the chair. She took in the common room and was glad no one was in it. She was especially glad Hermione and Ron weren't down here sleeping again. Smiling slightly she leaned her head in her arms and closed her eyes.

_She woke up to Draco sleeping and his arm carelessly around her waist. Confused for a moment she got up slowly before she realized why exactly she was there, groaning she went to the door and held the handle. Turning it before she paused and looked at Draco. Sighing she went to his desk and took some parchment from it._

_She sat there for a moment before writing where she was going and laying it there so he'd be able to see it. While she placed away his quill, she noticed some envelopes on the desk. She took it and held it before grabbing another parchment. _

Draco,

You're the only one who has kept me living, I know it may sound foolish but it's true. You've helped me learn how to cope with the things I have. If you rather not talk to me because of what you saw then I suppose you don't have too. I just wish sometimes you-

She paused, with a wave of her wand erased the last sentence, and wrote:

The truth is that if I ever would lose you now, I haven't a clue what I'd do.

Yours,

_Ginny _

There, she thought before slipping the parchment into the envelope and hiding it under a slot in his desk. She quickly wrote a PS in the paper before and with that, she left. However, as she touched the doorknob she looked back at Draco before going over to him and re-tucking him into his blankets. She pushed his hair away from his touch and he seemed to stiffen at the touch.

_Frowning she left the room and headed out to the grounds. _

Ginny opened her eyes when she heard people come down the stairs, she looked over and some prefects were heading out. Of course, she thought dully, prefects meeting today. She rushed up the stairs and got ready before heading out with the rest.

Once she aught up to the group Ron joined her side, "hey," he said his tone gentle, "I'm sorry."

She stared at him before looking ahead again, "what are you talking about?"

Ron laughed, "Blimey, Gin, you forgot already?"

"Blimey, Ron," Ginny mocked, "couldn't you just tell me?"

He smiled at her, "our fight."

"Oh," Ginny said nodding, "honestly, I forgot."

He patter he back, "not to worry, I would think you have a lot on your mind right now, eh?"

She nodded and her eyes went to the back of a blonde's head, "yeah, I suppose," she said before Hermione joined them.

Once at the meeting Ginny took her regular seat besides Reginald Fairfield. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on them before looking up at Head Boy and Girl. "Right," Hermione said before clearing her throat, "well, I suppose we should welcome back Mr. Zabini."

Ginny looked over and Blaise just waved to everyone before sending a kiss over to her. She blushed and smiled at him before looking back at Hermione, "I want to talk about how-"

Ginny drowned Hermione out and looked over at the blonde boy who sat there his eyes trained on Hermione as if he was ignoring her. As if he didn't want to realize why she was there. Look at me, she pleaded, please, I need you too.

At that moment, he did and she read through him, he was mad at her, terribly mad. But why, she thought, we only just made up…unless, she looked over at Blaise who was talking quietly with another Slytherin. But they _are_ friends…

After the meeting everyone left except Ginny who waited on Draco. Before Draco came out Blaise had took her and kissed her before talking to her quietly about plans for later. Once done she looked back into the room and it was empty. Losing her eyes she turned to leave but hit someone, "sorry," she murmured before looking up to see whom she hit and locked with familiar stormy eyes.

**A.N: Ha! I told you I'd get it out today and as a plus I _did_ make it longer! Lol. Love, LiLAzNGrL**


	11. Mending

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Ten:

Mending

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

After the meeting everyone left except Ginny who waited on Draco. Before Draco came out Blaise had took her and kissed her before talking to her quietly about plans for later. Once done she looked back into the room and it was empty. Losing her eyes she turned to leave but hit someone, "sorry," she murmured before looking up to see whom she hit and locked with familiar stormy eyes.

**Chapter Ten: Mending**

"Draco," Ginny said softly before he brushed past her, "you're not going to talk to me anymore?" She asked before turning around and watching him grab his papers.

"Shouldn't you be with Zabini?" He spat icily.

Ginny placed crossed her arms, "you're angered with me because Blaise is back?"

Draco stood still for a moment before turning, "look," he said his voice cold, "We haven't a reason to be friend with one another, Weasley."

"Weasley?" She asked anger boiling, "since when have you gone back to call me that? Honestly! You're my best friend for damns sake and now you're treating me like we never had anything-"

Draco placed down the papers and cut her off, "because we did have _nothing_." He said before meeting her eyes, "I was only a dummy to you while Blaise was gone."

"What?" She asked her brows furrowed, "how do you figure?"

Draco eyes hardened, "I was the closes thing to Zabini and you know it, why else would you be friend me?"

"Impossible!" She snapped at him, "you're bloody impossible! Merlin, don't you remember the letter I gave you? Don't you remember what I had said?"

Draco didn't say anything and Ginny shook her head angrily as tears started to show, "I meant every damned word that was said in that and then you fought with me like it was nothing making me think I lost you! Now another damn fight and all because of Blaise? Why won't you tell me the truth? Why won't you tell me anything?" She screamed at him before breathing in deeply and saying with her eyes closed, "I don't know where I stand with you anymore," she said before she looked into his eyes once more and leaving.

He could've gone after her and told her he didn't know why he was pushing her away so much but he was rooted there with anger building before he slammed his fist into the table.

-----

Ginny had gone off into the niche again and closed her eyes as she felt pain peg her. She felt arms go around her and she cried into them. When she stopped, she felt foolish and looked up relieved it was Blaise, "sorry," she said smiling sadly.

He smiled back and pushed away a stray lock before kissing her gently, "what's wrong?"

"A lot," she murmured against him. She breathed in and the faint smell of rain caused her head to get light, he always _did_ smell like rain, she thought as she started to feel better.

He moved so that he sat on the rock with her his arms warming her from the winter chill, "care to share?"

She met his eyes and looked away, "maybe not."

She felt his stared but never looked up. Something didn't feel as right as it use to be and it scared her out of her mind, she had no idea what was going on but she did get those butterflies but she didn't exactly feel her knees go weak anymore. "Blaise," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

She looked up and brushed his bangs away from his eye, "don't leave me again."

He looked confused for a moment before kissing her and mumbling against her lips, "promise."

----

Ginny and Blaise had gone back into school and took a picnic basket for a winter picnic. Once out there he waved his wand and the ground heated so they could lie there with out freezing. But before they knelt there, he placed a cloth on the ground and helped her down before sitting himself.

"OK," she said as she took out a sandwich, "now you spill everything."

He grinned and took the sandwich away form her, "why now?"

"You rather not tell me your adventure about how you came?" She asked biting into her sandwich as her eyes teased him slightly.

Blaise passed her a glass, "now," he said pouring in some butter beer that he had gotten but didn't tell Ginny how, "You would've known if you had stayed for dinner."

She bite into her sandwich again and pouted again making him laugh. She swallowed, "can't you just answer my questions?"

He nodded, "go on."

"What happen after you fell into the hole?" She asked softly while playing with the rim of the glass.

Blaise swallowed some butter beer, "nothing," he said, "no one found me for a few hours until the aurors came searching. I was unconscious, I don't remember anything."

She nodded and asked another question, "so you were found last year and they had to heal you until now?"

Blaise nodded, "I was unconscious for about two months, first thing I woke up to was Dumbledore talking about how great of a man I was," Blaise said laughing slightly.

Ginny smiled and Blaise eyes meet hers and something about made her stomach flip, "I asked about you," he said softly, "a lot actually, I swore even Dumbledore started to grow mad. I wanted to know if I had left you with out harm and I just wanted to know if you were happy."

Ginny looked away and swallowed the butter beer, "wish I knew you were alive," she said softly before looking to the lake, "might've made my days more brighter."

She felt his hand link with hers and she was content but something still didn't feel right. She looked over and Blaise smiled at her, he _changed_, she thought before looking back upon the lake, and I don't think I like it as much as I did with the old Blaise.

When that thought crossed her mind she shivered and he pulled her close thinking it was the cold that made her shiver, "want to head in?"

She shook her head and leaned it upon his shoulder, "I don't think I ever do."

She felt Blaise pull her closer and kiss her head before she felt something hit head back. Turning he saw a grinning Harry and surprisingly Pansy holding snowballs. Blaise looked at her and they both grinned before going to grab snowballs while snowballs were beginning to be pelted at them.

**A.N: I wrote some responces to your reviews in my LJ:www.live journal . com / fallen4u90  
Hope I hear from you there as well but remember to erase the spaces! Love, LiLAzNGrL Ps. if it doesn't work go to my page with all my stories and get the link form there.**


	12. Twisting an Innocent

**You Gave Me My Life**

Chapter Eleven:

Twisting an Innocent

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

Past Chapter:

When that thought crossed her mind, she shivered and he pulled her close thinking it was the cold that made her shiver, "want to head in?"

She shook her head and leaned it upon his shoulder, "I don't think I ever do."

She felt Blaise pull her closer and kiss her head before she felt something hit head back. Turning he saw a grinning Harry and surprisingly Pansy holding snowballs. Blaise looked at her and they both grinned before going to grab snowballs while snowballs were beginning to be pelted at them.

**Chapter Eleven: Twisting an Innocent**

Ginny laughed as Harry pelted her before dodging behind a tree. She leaned against the tree and listened intently. Someone was coming closer. Forming her snowball, she turned and hit them with it only to wince once she realized whom she hit, "sorry," she murmured and he wiped the snow off his face.

He scowled, "and I thought you had better aim," he mocked.

She glared at him, "you had no right sneaking up on me."

He glared back at her, "how was I to know you were there?"

She shook her head and walked away, "I'm not going to have this with you."

He took her arm and said very gently, "why?"

She stiffen at his touch, "Michael," she said her voice a drawl, "let go of me."

He smiled at her evilly, "I think I'd rather not," and then he leaned forward, "you know I forgot how you kissed."

She tried moving her arm, "you have a girlfriend," she spat at him.

He snorted, "broke up with me."

She rolled her eyes, "seems you have bad luck with even the worst of girls," she said her eye blazing, "**let me go**."

He touched her cheek and she flinched, "come on Gin," he purred which made her sick, "just one kiss."

"No," she snapped, "lay of me!"

"I think you should," a voice drawled, "She does have a humongous temper, you know."

Michael turned and glared at Draco who leaned casually against the wall with his smirk on his face, "stay out of it, Malfoy."

"I'd rather not; Corner," He said his voice icy, "and I rather have you not touch her like that or would you like me to grab Zabini and Potter?"

Michael glared and took a quick look at Ginny before heading off and she shuddered slightly, "thank you."

Draco smirked and turn to head off, "looks like I saved you life once again, Weasley."

She watch his walk off for a few moments before heading off after him, "it won't ever be the same between us, will it?" She asked her voice sounding slightly hopeful.

He eyed her, "I'd rather not talk about it."

She sulked and wasn't afraid to let him see, "right, well, see you then."

He nodded and walked away again, with her not following.

* * *

It was around one when Draco had woken up with cold sweat clinging to him. He barely even remembered the dream but dreaded it and hoped he was wrong before creeping down the steps.

"Yes," he heard as he neared and looked around the corner to see Zabini and for some reason no surprise, Nott. "When does the lord need her?" He heard Zabini ask and leaned more to hear.

"He says as soon as you possibly can," Nott said in a gruff voice, "I suggest you make it sooner then planned his already kill two men."

He heard Zabini sigh, "Tell him it shouldn't be hard she's trusting me very easily."

Nott snorted, "The girl still has feelings for you?"

Zabini smirked, "I figure she would've gone to Malfoy but surprisingly they've been on the edge since I've arrived. I found them fighting already,"

Nott grinned evilly, "Our lord won't be happy to hear this."

Zabini laughed, "He still wants Malfoy to join?" Nott nodded. "Fool," Zabini, said shaking his head, "Malfoy would rather die now."

Nott laughed, "And how would that be? You do know his still a baby compared to the rest."

Draco gritted his teeth and looked around. He found a quill on the ground and when he neared his bedroom door, he threw the quill down stopping all talk between them before heading back to the loo in the room. He waited for a moment and headed out, "Zabini?"

Zabini looked at him and yawned, "Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "how's my dear old friend, Virginia?"

Zabini raised an eyebrow, "good in what ever position I assure you."

Draco laughed getting both sides of it, "I hope you hell when you hurt her, Zabini if she won't be up to it, I'll do it myself."

Zabini smirked, "I'd be watching your back instead, Malfoy. You don't have much to protect you any more do you? No, _Virgin_ia to be by your side with the golden trio and no daddy to cry too."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "really? It seems to me you're playing the trick on your own. Virginia won't trust you so easily."

"And why's that?" He asked his eyes flashing at him.

Draco smiled glad to have irked him, "only time will tell, won't it?"

Zabini's jaw clenched before he waved it off and headed to his bed while Draco entered his own not sleeping until he heard a faint snore.


	13. Ginny

You Gave Me My Life 

Chapter Twelve:

Ginny

**Summery:**

Blaise was said to love, Virginia Weasley, but he died right in front of her eyes...or so she thought. During this time, Draco Malfoy slowly heals her heart and gives her a reason to continue staying alive. Yet, Blaise always did pop up at the worse times.

**Past Chapter:**

Zabini smirked, "I'd be watching your back instead, Malfoy. You don't have much to protect you any more do you? No, _Virgin_ia to be by your side with the golden trio and no daddy to cry too."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "really? It seems to me you're playing the trick on your own. Virginia won't trust you so easily."

"And why's that?" He asked his eyes flashing at him.

Draco smiled glad to have irked him, "only time will tell, won't it?"

Zabini's jaw clenched before he waved it off and headed to his bed while Draco entered his own not sleeping until he heard a faint snore.

**Chapter: Twelve: Ginny**

Ginny was found in the library. A book in her hand while others lied on the table before her. He walked over and sat in front of her. She was so into her work she didn't notice him.

"Accio book," he whispered and the book she held slipped from her fingers to him. She looked up confused. They met one another's eyes.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

He nodded. Placing the book down he shifted in his seat. "Where's Zabini?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What would it matter?" His mouth twitched and Ginny sighed before tucking a lock of hair back. "Out with someone, why?"

He nodded. Getting up he sat next to her and leaned forward. "Do you love him?"

She stared at him, shocked. "Why?"

Draco shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Do you trust him?"

"Of course." Ginny said with a frown.

Draco stared at her for a moment before leaning back into his seat. "_Do_ you love him?"

Ginny looked down and twirled her quill. "I don't know." She met his eye and he saw confusion in hers. "Why?"

"You shouldn't trust him." Draco said, "I wouldn't want him to hurt you."

A small smiled appear on her face. "Are we making up?"

He shrugged. "If you want to call it that."

She grinned and leaned over. Surprised by her hug he didn't return it. She let go a smile still on her face. "I just missed you is all," she said and he laughed.

Draco leaned forward and stared at her homework. "I know you meant that letter." He said softly.

"Draco?" She called out and he turned meeting her eye. "You know how you asked if I love Blaise?"

He nodded.

"I don't." She said softly. "I know I don't."

"Then why are you with him?"

She breathed in shaky. "I'm scared."

He swallowed as million of possibilities of why she might be popped into his head. "About what?"

She pursed her lips. "I love someone else."

"Who?"

She shifted. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He replied hotly.

She moved so her hair hid her face. "Because they don't love me back."

"Virginia," Draco said softly. She met his eyes. "You shouldn't be with Zabini if you feel this way."

She smiled slightly. "You're right," she said as she nodded. She packed everything up before taking a small folded piece of parchment. "Here," she said as she stood. "I have to find, Blaise."

She left. He opened the parchment. His eyes scanned the paper and soon he went after her. Dropping the parchment open for anyone to see. It read:

_I love you_


End file.
